


A study in intimacy

by tendderpreyyy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendderpreyyy/pseuds/tendderpreyyy
Summary: The rules were clear as day, in the early twilight Roadhog’s frame moves about the living room like a ghost, a massive cutout against the wood. A yawning absence of color with the exception of his freshly scrubbed skin and the flashing of metal accenting the ever-present pig mask. They had prepared a chart for you to study, lovingly covered in stickers and surprisingly technical drawings of the Marketplace.This would be your debut into Junker society, accompanied by your two-Flushing and digging your freshly painted nails into the stiff cardstock, realizing you don’t know what to call them anymore.





	A study in intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> A belated gift for Speyerboot.tumblr.com !!! ONE OF MY STAUNCHEST AND MOST TREASURED MUTUALS <3 IDK WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU?!?!?!?
> 
> also, this was so much fun... may deserve a sequel of the actual dinner scene ;D

 

 

The rules were clear as day, in the early twilight Roadhog’s frame moves about the living room like a ghost, a massive cutout against the wood. A yawning absence of color with the exception of his freshly scrubbed skin and the flashing of metal accenting the ever-present pig mask. They had prepared a chart for you to study, lovingly covered in stickers and surprisingly technical drawings of the Marketplace.

This would be your debut into Junker society, accompanied by your two-

Flushing and digging your freshly painted nails into the stiff cardstock, realizing you don’t know what to call them anymore.

‘Sitting me down and coming to me with their real names was a shocker; Jamison and Mako. That’s how it started, last night and now I know something about them…’

The first line declared,

 **1\. NO ALIAS’ GIVEN NAMES ONLY TONITE**  
**PUNISHMENT WILL BE DISTRIBUTED FAIRLY AND ACCORDINGLY**

The whole thing was simple enough. They clearly wanted some sort of ‘real date’ and perfect night out with you “behaving yourself as befitting someone of your station.”

Whatever the hell that meant.

“ Hop to it, Darling. Got a- uh we agreed you need a new rag for the occasion. Better looking than the pineapple’s in my pocket-“

Mako cuts off Jami’s tangent before it gains any more velocity, grunting and pushing his shoulder; nearly knocking the fabric from his clenched metal fingers. Jami steps towards you and shoves it into your arms and the feeling of silk is foreign and cool to the touch.

The dress is white, above the knee and thin like a handkerchief or something from a lingerie boutique, accompanied with a pair of thigh high stockings. Along the top of each sock the lace was obviously hand done and softer than butter. The thought of Mako and Jami spending money on you flip flops your stomach,

‘ Instead of a smash and grab Mako and Jami went through all this trouble to buy me something, and they’re gonna take me out. Like a real… Girlfriend, I guess?

“ Thank you, J-Jami- and Mako. I, uh- I can go change right away.” Your fingers rub into the dress, flowing over your dry knuckles like water with your lips turned up into a grin. You almost turn fully around, towards the dressing room before Mako’s heavy hand halts you.

“ No bra, no panties. If there’s anything on you other than that dress and those stockings…” The threat hangs in the air and atop your shoulder; you nod but don’t shrink away.

“ Of course, Mako.”

His hand tightens around you, above he’s chuckling and breathes out, “ That’s our good girl…” He squeezes only for a second, and lets go before you remember how to breathe again. The words go straight to the apex of your legs. But Jami taps his boot against the floor impatiently and your legs manage to stumble down the hall and into the room.

Sliding the dress over your head and ignoring the slickness at your thighs. Hurrying to please Jami and Mako before you’ve taken another step past the threshold.

‘ Give them a night to remember, just… Don’t forget who they are.’

~

A large iron, fence gate rolls shut behind all three of you, something here feels like a buzz in the air, and you’re giggling already on the first date before either man has spoken a word to you. The earth beneath your ankle boots is hardened with endless footfalls, packed smooth and dusty.

The marketplace is not what you expected, not a single proper building or permanent structure at all anywhere to be seen; but yurts, tents, and every manner of hastily constructed shanty is towering up aided by scaffolding. Some were set on hitches and trailers; others on wooden pallets or cinderblocks to keep away from the ground, vermin, and surprise rainfalls sloughing through the ditches and tire treads. Utes, hatchbacks, and vans modified as living spaces and storefronts with rolling gates of metal or canvas walls lifted into awnings.

“ Go on have a gander; never seen anything like it, eh Love? It’s a pop up market, travels all over out in the back of Bourke. Anything you want…” Jami giggles at your left, smiling down at your face and blocking the sun from your eyes with the tips of his burnt and thinning hair. Breath coming quickly with excitement and the pace he’s set; Mako easily keeping stride. He’s pushing you to do the same, leaving your thighs burning with effort and face dewy with sweat and nervous triumph.

‘ I’m here though. First time I’ve seen Junk Country and not just a yard and a house…’ The dry wind against your face is like a blessing, so you part your lips in pleasure against the fresh air and eyelids drooping, lashes against your cheeks for a second-

“ Now that’s a nice girl, see what I can do for you? Stick with me and I’ll give you the world. Not like those other lads.” Jami is still chattering to you like you haven’t been reliant on him and Mako for months now. Something twists in your gut, even if it’s not quite apparent why.

The first half of the ‘street’ is filled to the brim with clothing racks and piles of all kinds; sweaters, jackets and denim that isn’t completely chewed through with overuse and hard work. Some of it in baskets and bins and even a few dresses on a PVC pipe rack, the effect is overwhelming and disorienting but the urge to touch something cuts through it all. Wandering over to the piles your hand finds it’s way into something soft and furry; a jacket of spotted and dove grey pelts shot through with black and brown and no bigger than small dogs.

‘ Rabbit fur, stitched together… It looks warm. And it will look good over my dress.’ Shrugging it on, proves you’re correct and it fits like a glove. Flushing red, turning to face the two men behind you and nearly raising your skirt with the twirl. Straightening your bottom hem before you look up for an opinion. Mako gives a thumbs up and an appreciative nod while Jami closes the distance between you both. By the time he’s close enough to run his fingers along the shoulder seam they’re shaking.

“ You’re a real beauty. It suits you, soft and small like you; is this the one then? Nothing but the best for my girl.” Jami lopes off to greet the shopkeep; an old woman in a lawn chair, with skin wrinkled like crepe paper. Standing with Mako behind you(and he still hasn’t said a word since you’ve arrived) close enough you lean against his warm, solid belly. Craning your head to look up and back at him gets a tilt of his head, but no words.

You’re intoxicated by the wideness of the sky, the din of other humans, and the feeling of something you now owned across your back. So you’re also fearless when you peer into his lenses and say,

“ Thank you Mako. I’m really happy to be out with you both. I think my new dress is wonderful and-“ You stop when his arm settles easily over your ribcage possessively, suddenly breathless and aware of how much you stick out here. Pressing your back and ass into him when you continue, “ Do you like my coat? Do you think I’m beautiful?”

‘ Answer me…Please.’

Somewhere Jami is haggling with the saleswoman in some kind of trade language you can’t place; but above and around you Mako is shaking with laughter and petting your hair, tone low and amused when he answers.

“ You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. Like an angel.” He pulls at the fabric of your dress, dragging it up your thighs and teasing at the lace and everything above it. Mako is at least kind enough to block the view of any passerby with his pure mass. The fluttering hem tickles up past the line of your stockings, higher still when he feels you tucking your jacket closer around you reflexively. Gooseflesh covers your legs and hips.

“ Mako… Please, what if someone sees? ”

“ They won’t say shit if they have a mouthful. You’re mine, and I’ll touch you how I like. ”

Gathering the fabric easily between two fingers his other hand drops behind you and under his gut; leaning farther over you to nudge your legs apart with a thick fingertip. Mako slides his finger easily between the slick lips of your pussy, rubbing lightly at your clit and growling at warmth there. Biting your lip and blinking at the way his lenses reflect the image of you staring up at him; the smell of earth and something spicy beneath the light tang of sweat makes you groan too.

“ You smell good. Really good, actually. A-are you wearing cologne?” The tickling chuckle in your back is an affirmative sound and his fingertip hasn’t stopped rubbing at you; slow and steady movements that have you stretching back to lay your head on Mako’s warm body.

“ Feels so warm and wet down here, look how ready you are just from this. Hot little moll…” Mako says it when he slips a second finger along your slit with the first, spreading your wet lips apart and rubbing around your clit. Behind you he’s steady and rock still as you twitch and arch into him.

The way he strokes you, without(maddeningly enough) pushing anything inside you, denying the stretch you need so badly; drags a broken sound out of you. Clutching and twisting in your new coat like something out of a movie. You’re thankful for the boxes and piles of cloth breaking up the sightline from other angles too. Pushing your hips into his movements shamelessly makes him speed up, pushing and rubbing at your clit enough to make your legs shake. From his body language no one would guess that he supported another human being who’s shuddering, sweating, and dizzy with pleasure.

“ Almost there, huh? Don’t worry Sweetness, I’ll take good care of you.” Mako’s gaze is intent on you through the mask, speech belying something akin to softness when he pushes his glove between your teeth. Silencing your hiccups and yelps into his huge hand.

He rubs faster and more evenly, spreading the wetness from your hole along his fingertips to slide them over your clit. Your eyes focus on the racks of long items before you. Blind to anyone else in the vicinity until you came, not that you have any decency left with his hand between your soft thighs. The sensations make your toes curl in their boots, a chorus of gasps interrupted by your muffled and broken voice,

“ M-Mako, oh, oh oh… Mmmmm!” With a final pinch to your swollen clit, the orgasm you feel narrows your vision to a pinhole. Panting loudly against his wet glove and gnawing on the heel of his palm, you wait for the tremors to cease and try to tune out Jami’s furious bargaining.

“ That’s a good girl. You feel better? Put a spring in your step for the evening, and what do you say? ” Against you Mako is warm and stabilizing, with the jelly-like feeling always slow to leech out of your limbs when he used his fingers on you.

He’s gentle smoothing your dress back down along your body and waiting for your answer. The sound of his fingers wiping on his pant leg as a background for your breathy tone,

“ Thank you Mako. That felt amazing… I-“ You’re cut off by the sound of Jami shouting at the both of you.

“ OI! What’s this then? Come on, get a move on. Close to starving and I’d kill for a stubby about now. ” Jami is standing in the thoroughfare, talking to Mako’s backside like nothing’s happened.

‘ Did he really not notice? Must have gone around after paying and waited out front…’ Having a secret splits your face into a grin, leaning around Mako to look at Jami’s figure lit by the last of the sun. Catching your eye he throws on his best mega watt smile, crooked as it is.

“ Coming Jami! S-sorry we didn’t see you out there. ” The word choice has Mako guffawing, still giving his partner nothing but the tanned, ass-crack while you move around him.

Jami holds both arms out; expectant and flexed like a teenager, motioning for you to put on some speed on the way to him. Jogging and holding your dress with one hand; you’re watching his legs move apart for stability. The spring of his peg leg coiling and shuddering.

He’s laughing high and loud in the street like a hoon and of course it’s infectious. By the time you jump into his arms you’re just as noisy too. Red faced and elated while he peppers your cheeks and nose with dry pecks.

“ Come on Darling, got some of the arvo left to catch a bite and get into a decent hotel. Gotta feed you good too, can’t have you eating out of the milk bar like some mongrel. ” Jami puts you down eventually, smoothly like you’re nothing. Locking an arm about your waist when he steers you towards another part of the maze like area.

Roadhog walks easily behind you both silent again and unreadable; he doesn’t twitch when you throw him a smile over your shoulder.

Something about that doesn’t bode well.


End file.
